


Biggest Regret Of My Life

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Because of your aunt, you go and audition for Supernatural and you got it! Everyone on set greets you with warm smiled but something is familiar about you. You look just like Jensen which gets him digging into your past.





	Biggest Regret Of My Life

“I’m so nervous, Aunt Rachel.” You bit your lip, looking out the car window as a driver took you from the hotel you were staying in to set where you now work. 

“Don’t be, Y/N. You’re going to be great. Everyone is going to love you because you’re amazing at what you do. It’s why I pushed you to do this audition.” You were only 17 years old but your aunt pushed you to audition for Supernatural. All you knew is that you were auditioning for a new character, a child, that Sam and Dean find with special powers. You were supposed to aid them in hunting and eventually form a special bond with Jack.

You were so excited but nervous when you got the call. You didn’t know if you had enough experience for them to even consider you but you got it and you were the happiest you’ve ever been. This would be your biggest part you’ve ever had because this new character was going to be on the show for a while.

You’ve never done anything this big before but that didn’t stop your aunt from signing you up for an audition. You weren’t mad at her because you were happy that she did it. You’ve only acted in school plays but there have been so many of them which seemed to be enough for the casting director. Each play you’ve been in, you’ve got the lead so learning lines and acting your role wasn’t a problem for you.

However, this time, you’d have a camera in your face which is something you’d have to get used to.

“I wish my mom was here to see this.” You sighed sadly. Your mom had died when you were a child and you never knew your dad. You didn’t have a picture of him, didn’t know his name, you just knew that they were in love. Only your Aunt Rachel knew who he was but she would never tell you. You didn’t really want to know the man that was never in your life but you wanted your mom here. You’ve given anything to have her here with you.

“I know, sweetheart. I do too.” You sighed and watched as the driver pulled up to set and got out of the car.

“I have to go, I just arrived. I’ll call you later tonight and tell you how it went.”

“Okay, I love you! Be safe and have a lot of fun!” Your aunt said just before she hung up. The door opened and you got out, thanking your driver. You didn’t see anyone at first so you just walked on set, looking around for someone to show you the way.

“Are you Y/N?” You turned and saw an older man walking towards you.

“I am.” You smiled.

“I’m Robert Singer, one of the directors and producers of the show. Welcome!” He stuck out his hand and you shook it, glad have a friendly smile.

“It’s nice to meet you and I’m so excited to be working with everyone.” You smiled.

“Follow me and I’ll introduce you to everyone.” He said and you walked with him, looking around.

“I’ve seen the show. It’s amazing and you’re doing a good job.” You smiled.

“Thanks, kid. You look really familiar. Have we met before?” He asked, staring at you in confusion.

“No, never. I get that a lot. People come up to me all the time and tell me I look like Jensen Ackles. I know, it’s weird.” You chuckled.

“Well, you’re going to meet him now,” Robert said, walking onto the set. You saw everyone hanging around and saw Jared and Jensen talking to one another, not noticing you.

“Everyone listen up! This is Y/N! She’ll be playing Michelle.” Michelle was the name of your character. Everyone surrounded you and greeted you with smiles on their faces.

“Holy shit, Jensen, look at her,” Jared said when he spotted the kid.

“What?” Jensen said, looking at the new girl. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her face. He and Jensen saw it immediately but it took everyone else some time to figure it out.

“She looked just like you,” Jared whispered.

“Hi, you must be Jensen and Jared. I’m a big fan.” You smiled and approached the men.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Jared smiled and shook your hand.

“You look like me.” Jensen blurted out.

“Yeah, I know. I get that a lot.” You blushed.

“Sorry, it’s nice to meet you.” Jensen shook your hand but he couldn’t stop staring at your eyes. You had the same shade of green as Jensen did and your bone structure was almost just like this. Even the shade of your hair was the same as his. You looked just like he did when he was your age, it was honestly freaking him out.

“Okay, we’re going to pick up with Jensen and Jared,” The director said and everyone scattered to do their job. “Y/N, you’ll just sit with me and I’ll show you how we do things around here.”

“You got it, boss.” You smiled and looked at Jensen before following Robert.

“Holy shit dude!” Jared whispered yelled.

“I know!” Jensen nodded.

“No, this isn’t just a look-a-like. She is you. Who are her parents and can we talk to them?” He chuckled, obviously joking. Jenson would have laughed along with him but you just looked so much like him, he might have to contact your parents.

“Jared! Jensen! Come on!” Robert said. Jensen shook those thoughts out of his head and walked on set with Jared, getting into character. You would just have to wait for right now.

* * *

“Okay, read over the script and tomorrow, we’ll get started on filming your scenes,” Robert instructed.

“Yeah, awesome. Thank you.” you smiled and grabbed the script. You were really good at memorizing things so you weren’t worried about this at all. You walked to your trailer that was made just for you. You walked in and looked around before walking to your bed. It wasn’t anything fancy or big for that matter, but you were happy to be here.

Before you got to reading, you immediately called your aunt. She answered on the first ring.

“Were you just waiting for me to call?” You laughed.

“I was thinking about you all day! How did it go?” She sounded too eager and you didn’t know why.

“I had a lot of fun. I only observed today but everyone was so nice.” You gushed.

“How was the cast?”

“Awesome, Jared and Jensen were so nice to me. Jensen couldn’t stop staring at me but I look like him so it didn’t bother me. Everyone commented on my resemblance to him. Even in Vancouver, people still tell me I look like him.” You laughed.

“You liked him? He was good to you?”

“Yes, Aunt Rachel. Why all the questions about Jensen?”

“Oh, no reason. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable up there. Otherwise, I will have to go there myself and give them a piece of my mind.” She laughed.

“You don’t have to do that. I mean I miss you but you’re moving here soon anyways so we’ll be together again.”

“Okay, I know it must be late there. I’ll let you get some sleep. Call me tomorrow okay?”

“Yeah, I have to look over some lines for tomorrow but I’ll get some sleep. I love you.”

“Oh, I love you too darling. Sleep tight.” She hung up after that and you looked at your script. You read through the scene before yours to get a feel of how you should play your character. Before you could get too far, you heard a knock on your door. Getting up, you walked over there and opened it.

“Hey, Jensen. Jared.” You smiled.

“Hey, you busy?” Jensen asked.

“Just reading the script. Come in,” You moved out of the way and let the tall men through. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to see how you were doing. I know today was overwhelming.” Jared smiled and took a seat on your couch.

“Yeah, it was a little bit but I had fun. Watching you two in person is different than the gag reels I watch online.” You blushed.

“I just think we should get to know each other a little bit since you’ll be acting with us tomorrow and I don’t want it to be awkward,” Jensen suggested. He looked at his best friend and Jared nodded, catching on.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

“Yeah, it couldn’t hurt.” You nodded.

“Great, I’ll go first,” Jared shifted in his seat. “My name is Jared Padalecki. I was born in San Antonio, Texas. My parents are Gerald and Sharon. I have 2 siblings and a wife and 3 kids.”

“Great introduction. My turn,” Jensen said. “My name is Jensen Ackles, I was born in Dallas, Texas. My parents are Alan and Donna. I also have 2 siblings and no wife or kids. But I am an uncle to my brother’s kids.”

“Wow, you two are weird.” You laughed, looking at them.

“Your turn.” Jared smiled.

“Okay, my name is Y/N Y/L/N. I was born in California but I lived in Washington most of my life. I don’t know who my dad is or if he’s alive and my mom was Miranda Y/L/N. Um, she died when I was a kid. I don’t have any siblings and no kids, thankfully.” You chuckled.

“Miranda Y/L/N was your mom? She died?” Jensen stared at you. The playful banter that was going on was now gone and replaced by a serious tone.

“Did you know her?” You asked. Jensen looked at his best friend and Jared seemed to know what he was thinking.

“Uh, no. I had a friend named Miranda but wrong person. Look, it was nice meeting you but we really should be going. Get some sleep, okay?” Jensen said, getting up.

“Oh, okay,” You said, watching the two men leave. “So weird.”

“Didn’t you have a girlfriend named Miranda?” Jared asked when they were at a  safe distance from you.

“Not just a girlfriend. I was going to marry her and then she got pregnant. I didn’t think my own daughter would be working with me on the show.” Jensen sighed. Memories of the woman he loved flooded his mind and he regret leaving her just because she got pregnant.

“Are you sure she’s yours?” Jared asked.

“Only one way to find out.”

* * *

Her phone is what woke her up. She groaned and felt for her phone in the dark, gripping it when she found it. She squinted at the screen and saw an unknown number but she had a feeling she knew who this was.

“Hello?” She cleared her throat.

“Rachel?” Yep, it was him.

“Jensen. You figured it out.” She whispered.

“How could you not have told me? How could Miranda not tell me?” He sounded hurt.

“It’s not my fault you left her when she got pregnant. I was there to pick up the pieces.”

“I regret that decision every day. I didn’t even know she died.” Jensen sighed.

“There’s a reason I forced her to audition for your show. I thought it was time she met her father. It’s not a coincidence she looks exactly like you.”

“You mean she doesn’t know? She hasn’t fit the pieces together?”

“She can be a little naive. Just like her mother.”

“What do I do?” Jensen sighed, not expecting an answer.

“Be in her life. She already misses her mom. You missed the first 17 years of her life but you don’t have to miss anymore. Despite what Miranda told me, she never stopped loving you. You were always one of the good ones despite what you did.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Jensen sighed.

“Go make this right. You have a chance to now.”

* * *

You barely got enough sleep last night. You spent most of your night learning your lines and when it came time to act, you were doing a good job of memorizing the lines. However, Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off you. You thought it was okay at first but now it was starting to get a little weird.

Filming didn’t take as long as you thought it would and soon, you were back in your trailer, ready to call your aunt to tell her about your day. However, a knock at your door stopped you. When you opened it, you saw Jensen standing there alone.

“Can I talk to you for a second It’s important.”

“Uh, sure, come in.” You let him in and Jensen paced a few times before sitting down.

“Are you okay?”

“You better sit down for this.” He said and you got weirded out but did as you were told.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t really know how to put this but I lied last night. I did know your mom. She was an amazing woman and I’m sorry she died but she hid something from you. Who your dad is. I know who he is.”

“What? Why would you lie about something like that? What do you mean you know who my father is? Who is he?” You asked, not fitting the pieces together.

“Me,” Jensen whispered quietly.

“What? No, you can’t be my dad.” You said, not believing it at first.

“Come on, you don’t really believe that. What other reason is there for you to look exactly like me? Your mom and I dated a long time and I planned on marrying her but then she got pregnant with you and I couldn’t man up enough to stay around so I left. I regret that every day of my life and I wish I could take it back.”

“You need to leave right now.” You said, standing up.

“Y/N, please.”

“Now, leave!” You were so overwhelmed, you didn’t know what to think. Jensen sighed and he stood u, doing what he was told.

“Please don’t be mad at me.” He said just as you slammed the door in his face. You got tears, overwhelmed with the millions of thoughts clouding your mind. You didn’t know what to think so you just dialed up your aunt, hoping she could shed some light.

“Hello?”

“Is he my dad?” You whispered.

“Y/N, I wanted to tell you earlier…” Your aunt began but you didn’t want to hear it. You hung up on her and threw your phone across the room, watching it shatter. You let the tears fall as you slid to the ground. You didn’t know what to do now.


End file.
